


Dining at the Rit- I Mean In a Garden

by dazesanddoodles



Series: Picnic Portals Is An Important Friendship I Refuse To Sleep On [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (jk we love you nick), (sometimes...), Fluff, Self-Indulgent, also this is why i call em picnic portals lmao, freshly picked wholesomeness just for y’all, i just want them to be besties ;-;, let them have a good wholesome friendship, nick can still perish tho, softies the lot of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazesanddoodles/pseuds/dazesanddoodles
Summary: this is entirely self indulgent picnic portals fluff.





	Dining at the Rit- I Mean In a Garden

**Author's Note:**

> *sobbing over computer* i just want them to have a pure happy friendship okay
> 
> all jokes aside, i hope you all like this! let me know what you think about it in the comments!

Christine glanced at her watch to make sure she was right. According to the time, she had been waiting in the supply closet for the past seven minutes. She checked her messages from that morning.

* * *

**better than nick squad**

7:38 AM

nerd cowboy wizard: hey chris. meet me in the closet after your shift ;)

just another chris™: …

just another chris™: aight sure

nerd cowboy wizard: :D

just another chris™: precious nERD

nerd cowboy wizard: what is this

nerd cowboy wizard: a f f e c T I O N ??¿?

nerd cowboy wizard: but anywayayays, hope you've brushed up on your french ;;;)

just another chris™: ????

just another chris™: stephen????

* * *

‘_ He better show up soon or I’ll- _’, her train of thought was interrupted by the sight of familiar sparks. Stephen stepped out in decisively casual clothes with a picnic basket and a blanket in hand. She got momentarily distracted by the scent coming from the basket before she raised an eyebrow at her companion. “You're late.”

“So sorry Christine, I got caught up with a dimensional rift problem and then I had to find a basket and then scope out the spot an-”, the sorcerer paused his rambling as she put up a hand. 

She snorted, “How about a simple ‘Hi Christine, how are you?’” He laughed and complied. “Hi Christine,” he took one of her hands and kissed it, “how are you?”

The doctor rolled her eyes, “Cute, but I was waiting for seven minutes, can we go now?” He nodded. As he started opening the portal she asked, “Wait where are we going today?”

As the portal opened he hopped over the barrier to what looked like a moonlit garden. “Ma cherie, welcome to Paris!”

* * *

“_ Are we in the Luxembourg Gardens?!? _” the doctor exclaimed as she looked around. Stephen started herding her to their spot and nodded at her question.

As he set down the blanket he explained, “You wrote it down as a place you wanted to visit on our possible vacation list about four years ago.”

She stared at him.

He snorted, “Photographic memory, remember?”

She stared at him for another moment before tackling him with a hug. 

He startled and almost dropped the picnic basket, “Hey! Not that I'm complaining about affection from my most favorite person but dude I'm holding the food.” He paused before giggling slightly, “Hey that rhymed.”

Christine laughed before sinking into the hug. “You really are the best friend a gal could have.”

The sorcerer beamed, “And you are the best friend any fella could imagine.”

They stayed like that for a while before Christine broke the silence, “That got really sappy.” The sorcerer laughed, “Got that right. Dinner?”

The doctor smiled up at him, “Starving.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaa hope that wasn’t terrible! (also the username ‘just another chris™‘ was actually a reference to the amount of chris’s in the mcu, actor wise ksksks)
> 
> hope you have a nice day :)
> 
> stay hydrated :D
> 
> okay bye!


End file.
